City Boy
by Kiura DarkMage
Summary: Ryou Bakura goes to visit a ranch in Alabama.Where he meets Ali, and beautiful southern belle who's also a horse lover. Will Bakura be able to survive the working?
1. Allison Kroust

Hey! This is my first story so PLEASE be nice! I'm trying to get better with my writing and this story is one of my personal favorites that I've wrote.

* * *

"But momma, he's a city boy!" Allison Kroust (1) fussed. Her family was hosting an exchange student from Europe.

She lives in Mobile, Alabama and the boy is coming from London, England. So he wouldn't be country. Allison had been raised to dislike people from the city by her father and grandfather. So she wasn't happy about this.

"Ali, he's going to be coming tomorrow. Oh, would you mind picking him up? But you are to welcome him into our home. Think about it, he's thousands of miles from his home. Just be nice." Allison's mother pleaded with her daughter. She didn't mind city people too much because she was raised in Virginia.

"You want me to pick him up? In Birmingham?" Ali asked in disbelief. She had never been allowed to drive to Montgomery alone, but her mother was asking her to drive to Birmingham.

"Yes, I trust you to drive your papa's truck too." Mrs. Kroust did trust her daughter. She was very responsible. Ali did every single one of her chores every day. "You can take care of 16 horses without help, I didn't think you would need help driving. But if you want me to get your father too…" She was cut off by Ali.

"Don't worry, I'll go!" She was so excited.

The next day Ali got up at 4. She knew she had to get an early start to get all of her morning chores done and get all they way to Birmingham before 10. The student's plane would be landing at 10:30.

After 2 hours of driving, Ali got to the airport. She hadn't run into much traffic. Which was a really an accomplishment. It was now 10:15. It had taken her 4 hours just to finish feeding and watering her horses.

She waited nervously as the passengers exited the plane. A boy walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm Ryou Bakura." A sweet looking boy said in a British accent.

"Umm…I'm Allison Kroust. And welcome to Alabama." Ali had said that in her most southern accent.

"And what part of Alabama are we in?" Ryou asked.

"We're in Birmingham. But I live in Mobile." Ali was having fun with her accent.(2)

On the ride back Ali was asking Ryou about himself. But he was busy looking at the beautiful landscaping. "So tell me about yourself, Ryou."

"Oh, I was born in France. I moved to London when I was 5. I've been to Paris, China, and I lived in Japan for 2 years. And you can call me Bakura." Bakura was staring at the rows of cotton. (3)

"You've been all over Europe then. I've been all around the southern states. Oh, you can call me Ali. My momma only calls me Allison when she's mad at me." Both of them laughed at that.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Bakura's eyes got big when he saw Ali's home. It was a big farmhouse with at least 80 acres of pasture and 50 acres of woods. And Ali knew it all like the back of her hand. He was wondering how he would keep from getting lost.

"Wow. You live out here?" Bakura asked.

"Yep. All my life." Ali said proudly.

They walked into the door which led to the kitchen.

"Momma! I'm back!" Ali hollered through the house. "I need to take care of my babies!"

Her mother came running into the kitchen. "Okay, Ali. You go. I'll handle things here." When she said that Ali ran out the door.

"Oh, I'm Caroline Kroust. Ali's mother." Mrs. Kroust said wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm Bakura." Bakura said politely.

"You can put you're bags there in the den, Hun." She turned and hollered up the stairs, "Justin! Come here!"

A tall muscular boy wearing boots ran down the stairs. "Whatcha need, momma?" (4)

Mrs. Kroust introduced both of the boys. "Would you take him to the ring? And I'm sure Ali needs some help with the horses. Especially Desperado."

"She has mentioned that he had been acting up lately." Justin agreed. "Follow me." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

1- No, Ali is not the country singer Allison Kroust. I just liked that name for her.  
2- Ali is saying everything in this hick-southern accent. She's making fun of Bakrua in her own way.  
3- I don't really know all about Bakura's background, so I've made this up. But don't worry Yugi and someone else will be comming soon! And I should not have toldyou that...badme!  
4-And yes, Justin is ment to intimidate Bakura, because Justin is a hunk of a cowboy. Drools

Okay, I hope you like the first chapter of my story! Review and tell me if I should make the chapters longer or shorter! All of this is new to me so I need some advice!


	2. The Horses

Hey! I thought for my firstupdate I thought it would be best to put up two chapters so you can get a little more into the story and see if you like it! So again, please, no flames!

* * *

Bakura rushed out the door, after Justin. Justin had gone into a large garage. He was looking around. There were all kinds of 4-wheelers, dirt bikes, and lawnmowers.

"That little…" He fussed, "she's taken the Honda!" He made his way in an out of the vehicles. "I guess we'll be taking the Big Bear." He laughed as he walked over to a very large 4-wheeler with 'Yamaha Big Bear' on it.

Bakura's eyes got big again. Justin told him to 'get his butt on the 4-wheeler'. So he did. Justin cranked it up and pulled out of the garage.

"The horse barn is just through this little stretch of wood." Justin reassured him.

When they got there Ali was riding a palomino horse around a riding ring. When she saw them she walked the horse to the side of the fence. "Hey-ya, boys."

"Momma said you ain't to be ridin' Desperado." Justin said in a serious voice.

"Does she look like Desperado to you?" Ali snapped as she gestured to the horse she was riding.

"No! I know Peach when I see 'er." Justin smiled as he patted the horse. "You want some help?"

"If ya don't mind." Ali said as she dismounted. "Come on. I want you to meet the horses." She motioned for Bakura to follow her as she walked into the barn.

"Is it okay to leave that horse out there?" Bakura asked.

"Peach ain't gona do nothin'." Justin laughed.

"Alright. Let's go." Ali went down the row naming every single one of the 16 horses by memory. Peach, Trevor (Trev), Kiwi, Dixie, Trigger (Trig), Romeo, Virgo, Ladybug (Lady), Converse (Con), French Vanilla (Nilla), Egypt, Memphis, Honeycomb (Hun), Mason (Mace), Cookie Dough, and Desperado. Desperado was a tall pitch black horse.

"So who do you want to ride?" Ali asked.

"I'm ridin' Desperado." Justin said as he walked into the black horse's stall. "I'll be in the other ring. I need to teach him some manners."

"Which is the easiest one ride?" Bakura asked looking at all of the horses.

"Well I'd say Nilla is pretty good." Ali said as she motioned to a light brown horse.

"Then I'll ride her." Bakura smiled.

"Okay, now just come over here and be petting her nose. That way she won't be scared of you. I'll go get her tack." Ali walked into the tack room.

Bakura cautiously began petting the horse. She seemed to like him.

Ali walked out of tack room carrying a big saddle. "Open the stall fer me, please." She huffed.

Bakura opened the door. Ali threw the saddle over Nilla's back and strapped it on. She then put her bridle on. "She's all done."

Ali showed Bakura how to lead Nilla. He was afraid of horses but he did like French Vanilla.

"Okay, now put you're left foot into the stirrup. And swing you're other leg over the saddle. Once you get over, put you're right foot into the right stirrup." Ali was instructing Bakura.

He nodded and actually managed to heave himself over the horse. He was pretty proud of himself.

"Now, how do I make her go?" He asked a little confused.

"You have to squeeze her sides with your legs. The harder you squeeze the faster she'll go." She said all of this as she mounted Peach. "And to make her stop you just pull back on the reigns, but don't pull to hard. And make sure you pull straight back. To make her turn, pull left if you want her to go left and pull right to go right. Simple enough?" Ali was now riding right beside Bakura.

Bakura nodded nervously "I guess." He was at a trot but he was moving stiffly.

"Bakura, you have to move with her. Watch." Ali trotted around the pen while raising up and sitting down in the saddle.

"I'll try." He started moving with Nilla and found out that it was a smoother ride.

"Good job. Now let's try cantering." Ali made Peach go at a 'jog' or canter. She went around the ring and came back. "Now you try."

Bakura nodded and squeezed Nilla's sides. She began to canter. He was scared at first but then found out that it was better than trotting.

"Wow, you're a natural!" Ali was impressed with Bakura's progress. He had never ridden a horse and here he was cantering like a pro.

Just then Justin came out of the barn on Trevor. "Why are you on Trev?" Ali asked.

"Desperado started sweatin'. I galloped a lot. I wanted to wear him out." Justin said as he watched Bakura. "He's gettin' good."

"Yea, he is." Ali agreed as Bakura came over to them.

"That was fun." He laughed.

"I think he'll be ready for a trail ride in a few days." Ali said.

Justin then looked at his watch. "Shoot, we're almost late for supper! Momma'll kill us!" He galloped Trevor back into the barn. Ali followed as Bakura cantered Nilla.

* * *

Okay, hope you liked the 2nd chapter! Well G/2/G!


End file.
